The invention is directed to an apparatus for threading a continuous web, whereby a gripper device transports the beginning section of the continuous web from an input section for the continuous web up to an output section. The invention is also directed to a printer or copier system as well as to a module. Further, the invention is directed to a combined monitoring device.
DE-A 198 01 317 of the same assignee discloses an apparatus for introducing continuous stock recording media into electrographic printer or copier devices. This document is incorporated by reference as a source of disclosure for the present patent application. The assistance of such an apparatus makes it possible to automatically thread a continuous web through the printer machine before the beginning of a printing process. The operating ease is enhanced in this way and the economic feasibility of the printing machine is improved.
EP-A-0 152 737 discloses a draw-in device for drawing a paper web to be printed into a printing machine. In this printing machine, the traction means for drawing the paper web in has a common path (A) and either an upper path (B) or a lower path (C). The traction means is connected at two shunts to a traction means element for the upper path (B) or to a traction means element for the lower path (C).
High-performance printers and high-performance copiers that can handle extensive and complex print jobs or copier jobs are being employed to an increasing extent. Such systems are relatively large in volume, so that they are resolved into a number of machine modules that are easy to transport. The various modules are connected at the user=s premises to form the printing system or copier system. For example, WO 98/39691 of the same assignee discloses such high-performance printer systems or copier systems. This document is introduced by reference into the disclosure of the present application.
Another advantage of a modular concept wherein, for example, a printing system is divided into a printer module and a fixing module is the enhanced flexibility. Thus, an existing printer module can be combined with various types of fixing modules, whereby a prerequisite therefor is a defined, common interface. In a further development of the modular concept, modules processing further recording media can also be utilized that can be versatilely combined with further modules.
FP-60-99655 A with Abstract discloses an apparatus for drawing a continuous paper web in, whereby this continuous paper web is pulled through a plurality of successively arranged device modules. Each device module has its own traction means that circulates within the module. When the continuous web is conducted through a plurality of modules, the beginning section of the paper web is handed over to the traction means of the next module at the boundaries of the respective module.